To Win Their Heart
by Sonicgurl12345
Summary: Sequel to A Love to Remember. Blaze has lost something vital to both hers and Sonic's worlds, and the eggmen have supposedly gone missing. Fear has taken over everyone, but through it all, others are trying to seperate Sonic and Blaze and find the key to win their heart.
1. Chapter 1

A Love to Remember: To Win Their Heart

One

_She is going to die. I can't let that happen. They would never forgive me... It will be all my fault... _

Blaze narrowed her eyes as she sent a peircing glare towarsds the two hovering men before her. She looked at the bright green cube that contained the fearful girl before her. The cube looked like it was full of an electric chrage. No one moved, and no one said anything. Her amber eyes were blazing with anger.

_If only I had that damn 7th Emerald. I know they have it... I have to take it from them. But they'll kill her... I need a diversion... _

_ETERNAL FLAME. _

Blaze knew her eternal flames that she had labelled as a curse were one of the only keys to solve her problem. Instead of using her flames in her usual "burn everything and shoot flames at your face" technique, she channeled the heat of the fire into her hands internally. She then acted as if she felt defeat and distress by dropping to her knees.

"Why..." She said, barely a whisper. Her friends and allys that accompanied her all stared in distinct surprise at her behavior. Blaze was not generally known to behave that way, and she seemed to be acting out of character.

The eggmen grinned evilly. "So, I see you've given up?" One said, that being Eggman Nega. "I know you have the emeralds. Hand them over and the girl can go."

"Blaze? What are you doing?" Sonic exclaimed.

"If you're not going to take care of the situation, I will handle it myself!" Shadow said, growing impatient. He then charged his chaos powers and using the green Chaos Emerald, he teleported behind the eggmen and began his attack. Seeing as how the fight has started, everyone else took the initiative to attack as well. This only left Blaze on her knees smirking to herself. The metallic ground beneath her began to grow red as the metal started to melt. Everyone else was too distracted to notice, and she used that to her advantage.

_Time to put my plan to action. _

The metal beneath her was red hot. Being insensitive to heat, Blaze stood up and jumped through the metal, which sent her down into a dimly lit hallway. She charged down, sensing the hidden Sol Emerald's power. In the midst of the battle above her, she was aware someone's life was on the line and she knew without the emerald's power, there was no saving her.

_**Amy**_

_How could I be so stupid? I'm gonna die here! All because of Sonic and Blaze and my silly love for Sonic. All I wanted was for him to love and care for me... The way I've always dreamed... And this is what I get in return? If they can't help me... I'm gonna die... And Blaze... She just gave up on me! I didn't mean to hit her! I shouldn't deserve to die! _

Amy was pressed against the corner, trembling with fear. Her eyes were wide the entire time and millions of thoughts were running through her head. She watched as ammo and lazers were fired at the ones she called her closest friends, to save her. Or...

_Maybe they aren't here for me. Maybe they want the emeralds Eggman and Eggman Nega have._

Amy looked over, wondering why Blaze hadn't joined the fight or even been shot yet. She gasped when she saw molten metal and the hole in the ground.

"Where's Blaze?" She cried.

_It was all an act. _

The majority of her friends looked over to the spot the once defeated Blaze had been, and were all equally shocked at her absence. Cream and Sonic dashed over to the hole and peered over, looking to see if their missing friend was there. Noting that she was no where in sight, they dove into the hallway. Amy's eyes grew tearful as more and more of her friends were leaving her with _**them.**_

_**Sonic **_

_What is Blaze thinking? Why didn't she tell anyone what she was doing? Where did she go? Ugh... _

"Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked, struggling to keep up with Sonic's brisk pace.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Blaze went?"

"No..."

_I wish I knew where she went. Why didn't she tell anyone? Why didn't she tell me? She has a concussion, she can't do stuff like this alone! _

Sonic would much rather be roaming hills and forests rather than a metallic space station. The eerieness of the hallway bothered him. As he and Cream scanned each room and crevice, the noticed a change in atmosphere.

_**No specific character**_

"Stop," Sonic said, blocking Cream from going any further.

"What is it?" Cream asked. She fluttered down so that she stood just behind Sonic.

"Two things. One, it's much warmer here. And two..." Sonic paused, looking around. "Something's here. Like, a power source. Kinda like a Chaos Emerald... Which means there's a Sol Emerald here somewhere!"

Cream looked curiously around the area. She was a little afraid. It was darker than she would like, unusually quiet, and overall the hum of electricity and the emtiness was quite nerve-wracking. She was, after all, a little girl. She shuffled a little closer to Sonic, who, sensing her unease, allwed her to hold his hand as he slowly moved forward with her.

"Hello?" He called, a little uneasy. "Blaze, you there?"

Sonic, having watched so many horror movies in his lifetime, wasn't quite enjoying the situation. He was alone with a little girl in an unfamiliar zone. Some giant killer robot could come and attack them, for all he knew. He half expected to be sliced by heat lazers, or find Blaze dead somewhere. The thought was rather unsettling for him. He was about to take another step when an arm came infront of him.

"Wait."

Shocked, Sonic looked over to see a stern looking Blaze. "If you take another step, an alarm with go off, and lazers with pop up everwhere." Blaze said, not meeting his gaze. "So I would suggest you don't move."

Sonic looked at her. He studied her from head to toe. She was in her usual attire, but what bugged him were the bandages present on her head. To him, they were a sign that she could get hurt. They were a reminder that not only her, but him and his friends could be hurt too. They also were a reminder that sometimes people can act out of sorts. That his friends can hurt each other. That two of his best friends fought over him. He didn't like what it smbolized.

Cream clung now to Blaze. Blaze merely glanced at the girl for a moment, before her gaze returned forward. "See that up there?" She pointed towards the distance. "That's the Sol Emerald. They have it under heavy guard."

"Okay, so how do we get it?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know..." Blaze sighed, feeling stressed and truley defeated.

"Miss Blaze?" Cream asked.

"Yes?" Blaze tone softened as she knelt down next to Cream.

"It's scary down here..."

Sonic chuckled softly as Blaze let out a snicker before she nervously scratched the back of her ear. "I know. But we need that emerald or-"

The hum of electricity suddenly got louder. The fear was evident in Blaze as she hurredly picked up Cream and ran as fast as she could with Sonic and leapt out of the hole. Sonic followed her as she ran a good distance from the hole before she threw herself to the ground clutching Cream as if her life depended on it. There was a look of sheer terror on her face as Sonic knelt next to her. Though his hands were shaky, he touched her shoulder causing her to flinch.

"Blaze, what was that?"

Blaze was breathing rapidly and Cream was crying into her shirt. "Sonic... Something is wrong..." Blaze took a shaky breath, hesitationg before she met his gaze. "There is somthing down there... I sensed it and it's dangerous... I-I don't know what it was...!"

Everyone had stopped fighting. The air in the room grew cold and black mist began to flow out of the hole. Not wanting to be responible for Amy, she was released and Shadow carried her. Blaze and Sonic got up as everyone began to run out of the room. Blaze could hardly stand. She had never felt this much fear in her life and she was trying her best not to cry.

"Tails!" She cried. "Where's your ship, we have to leave now or we'll..."

Blaze was interupted by Tails rapidly clicking a button on his keys. The ship became visible and everyone rushed inside. Tails didn't bother waiting for them to put on seat belts. He started the ship and they flew off heading back to mobius. Everyone excluding Tails watched as the space station Dead Line was engulfed with black mist.

"Blaze?" Shadow said, his unease was evident in his voice. He had seen much more than her and experienced terror, but seeing her, who he held in high regard for not showing emotion, on the verge of tears, he knew something was wrong. "What was that?"

Tears began to silently stream down Blaze's face. Her voice was shaky as she replied. "I don't know Shadow... All I know is that everything was fine. I had located the Sol Emerald, and then... I sensed something... And every part of my body told me something was wrong... I knew we had to get out of there or we'd... I don't know..."

Rouge, who was known mainly for confidence, looked insecure as she spoke up. "The girl is right. When it began to come into the room-" She stopped herself.

"Everything was cold..." Amy said. Her voice was unusually quiet as she spoke, and she refused to make eye contact.

Cream whimpered. Sonic, who was seated next to Blaze tried to comfort both her and Blaze. Tails then called out, "Okay... you guys need to put on seatbelts we're about to enter the atmosphere and this is where it gets rough..."

Everyone put on their seat belts in silence. No one spoke. They were all trying to figure out what tha mist was. Once they were finally back on the planet, everyone figured that no one wanted to go home alone. Shadow and Rouge went into the city, and everyone else headed over to Vanilla's house to drop Cream off.

"What happened to her!?" Vanilla demanded. The sight of Blaze holding her crying daughter at her front door was not something she was okay with. Cream leapt from Blaze into her mothers arms, and Vanilla glared at the people she was once so caring for. Amy and Tails began telling what happened, And Vanilla welcomed them in to talk. Sonic and Blaze headed to Sonic's house to discuss amungst themselves.

Sonic grabbed him and Blaze each a glass of water, and they sat on the couch. Sonic then turned to her. "Are you okay?"

Blaze put her glass of water on the coffee table in front of her and crossed her arms. "Yes, I'm fine..."

"You definitely weren't fine before."

"I know that Sonic!"

"Blaze, calm down, it's okay."

"No it isn't! Who knows what that was!"

"..." Sonic couldn't think of what to do or say to that. He was at a loss because he knew she suffered some form of trauma from that incident. Everyone had run in fear... For all he knew the Eggmen could be dead and Blaze was missing something vital to both their worlds. With that space station in such close proximity with Mobius, Sonic was worried that the mist would attack the planet.

A/N: Okay guys, this is the sequel to A Love to Remember. I got myself a new laptop over the weekend, so my updates will become more regular and less random and spread out. Also, some of you may notice the change in style of my writing. I tried to put more detail and character thought and overal write a better story, but I would highly appreciate some thought. This story will be a bit more serious than the last one, and I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Two

A week had past since Blaze had visited the space station. She seemed to be acting out of sorts. Everyday Sonic would ask if she was okay, and evertime another friend saw her they would ask the same thing. She gave the same answer everytime, whether it was true or not.

_"I'm fine."_

The truth was, she wasn't. All she thought about was losing the emerald. She could only hope that the space and time continuim would stay intact and that both her world and the one she currenly resided in, would be fine. That was the other thing- without the emerald, Blaze had no way to return home. She knew without Eggman Nega her world should be okay, since the emaralds weren't there she could count on no one attemting to take them. Unless...

_**Another kingdom attacks my kingdom! **_

That was what Blaze worried about. War was possible if another kingdom found out that not only the princess was missing, but so were the emeralds under the guard of the kingdom, and more specifically, said princess. Blaze could also be accused of stealing the emeralds, and have a bounty held against her and be arrested. Blaze couldn't handle failing, and that was the reason one phrase played through her head on repeat.

_I've failed..._

She couldn't handle it. It was her responsibility to guard those emeralds, and now so many things could go wrong it was hard to count. The main thing Blaze was relying on was for the emeralds to remain stablized, and the space and time continuim intact. She was running a HUGE risk, and she knew it.

She knew that the only way she could fix this was to go and retrieve that emerald. Though she had fear against her this time, it was the only way. She had been laying on a bed for the past hour, as Sonic had suggested she "rest". He was out now, leaving her alone. He had offered to take her, but she didn't feel like going to hang out with him and all his friends. She just wanted to be alone. And _**think.**_ She hadn't had much of a chance to think. The past week wasn't so smooth. Knuckles was on her case about the Master Emerald, Tails about the Space Time Continuim, Sonic about her supposed "anti-social" behavior, and she just needed to relax. And now, finally, she had the chance...

But she couldn't.

She had become dreary and grey with tiredness. This was due to lack of sleep. Her body craved sleep, but her mind denied it every time. Haunting her with dark nightmares filled with evil and chaos. They were so real... She couldn't get over the fact they were so real... She only wished for a silent, dreamless sleep so she could _**rest.**_ Sighing, Blaze decided to attempt to sleep again.

What were they fighting?

That was the problem. They didn't know. Everyone who could access power from any emeralds had gone super. Each ready to defend against whatever it was that was hidden in the blackness. Whatever it was had changed most of the word into cold, heartless monsters. They were all faded, and evil. Whoever wasn't lived in fear. The world was in anarchy... Sonic, Blaze, and Shadow were the only ones capable. They had decided to take the risk and defend. They flew right into the blackness, the mist readily accepting them, cirlcling their bodies. It removed the little joy or happiness that was left, replacing it with fear. She looked over at Sonic. He was no longer flying with a powerful, confident demeanor. He looked as if he was standing, hunched over. The bright yellow colour his super form had brought him was faded, all colour was faded. She glanced at Shadow, on his knees with all his colours faded and looking as if he was in pain, before she was launched backwards.

Rejected.

Blaze plummeted to the ground, her body tumbling several feet upon impact. She laid on the gradd for a few seconds, waiting for death to take her... When she noticed something. She didn't feel and pain. Quick to her feet, she looked around. The black mist above her swirled in the atmosphere, as if challenging her to try again. She looked at her hands, she was still Burning Blaze, and now she was on her own. Sonic's words echoed through her head.

_"Carrying the whole world on your shoulders?" _

She had been left to carry the whole world on her shoulders. Two worlds now- hers and Sonic's.

_"Don't bite of more than you can chew. And be Yourself. You don't need to do everything on your own." _

She had never felt so helpless.

This was biting of more than she could chew- she didn't know what this was, how it operated, where it originated, she knew nothing. She could just use the Sol Emeralds and teleport home, leaving this world to slowly waste away, but she couldn't live with having billions of lives lost at her fault. From what she knew, no one was _killed_, per say. They were either sent missing, or changed... And as far as doing everything on her own, she WAS on her own now.

Suddenly Blaze was knocked to the floor. The whole world and atmosphere rippled, and she could feel pulses of energy that seemed to originate from nowhere. People began appearing around her in random spots, their colours faded, and their eyes souless. Blaze looked down at herself. Her colours were changing, her form rapidly switching between her normal form and her burning form, and her body was flicking, like a hologram. She felt as if the Sol Emeralds were flickering on and off, switing between being full of power and completely weak. Just as she went to rise, there was a huge explosion.

And everything was black.

Blaze shot up, eyes wide. This dream was way to real. She felt as if she needed to run, tell someone, or burn something. The strongest feeling tugging at her was her desire to run. She raced out of the house. The looked left and right. She knew to the right was the city, and the left was open field. She raced left, going as fast as she could. She was leaving a trail of flames in her wake, but she didn't care. She needed to burn off this adrenaline rush. She changed her course, making a cirlcle around the city before she returned to the house. She took deep breaths, before she walked, calmly as possible, into the house and up to the bathroom. She splashed her face with ice cold water. She knew her flames were on par with her emotions, and right now she was very on edge and slighly out of control. She needed to take a cold shower.

I'm sorry this is so overdue. I have no excuse whatsoever, but here... hehehe

I'm writing my ELA exam part 1 and Social studies exam tomorrow... that's not why this is months late, but I will tell you my schedule to give you an idea of update times. I'm going on vacation to another province in 2 weeks for a month, and I don't know if I'll be able to write then. But, yeah. I sincerely apologive if I missed any mistakes or typo, I write my stories on wordpad because I don't have microsoft office yet.

Anyhow, thanks for being so patient with me!


End file.
